Agents And Monks? Whats This World Comming To?
by PurpleMangos09
Summary: An FBI Agent of New York city is sent to Japan on a mission. While there she winds up in the Fedual era and meets Miroku.KateXMiroku READ ITS FUNNY AND ROMANTIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: **ok everybody. I'm taking a little break from the other story to bring you this one. This is a Romance/comedy fanfic of the anime InuYasha. I got the Inspiration after watching "Miss Congeniality 2" For a Disclaimer, if you have never heard of em...i own em._

Kate Hikaroshi. Scholar, perfect marksman, intelligent, beautiful, reflexes of a cat, fast, the FBI's most cunning, most strong, most…

Trips over a trash can

"Ow son of a bitch!"

OK, so I lied. Yeah, that's me, Kate. Don't let the last name fool you. I _am_ an American girl of 17 and I do live in New York City. My mom was just from Japan. I'm part of the FBI not to mention I am the youngest agents in all of FBI history. My job of course, is to fetch coffee and donuts for everybody. I'm not a joke! I was one of the greatest agents the FBI has ever had, until a drug bust accident. I accidentally got my partner shot in the…you know, and now I'm out of the action, which sucks because I _live _for that kind of stuff! The fighting, the shooting, the martial arts, I loved it all! But now I'm suspended from ever being part of the action until, as my head commanding officer, says "my special requirements are needed". Are you kidding me? That's just basically saying, "If I want someone to get shot in the ass and totally make the Bureau look like a total joke then we'll call you!" Other then that, I'm forever drowning in the decaff coffee and the cream filled donuts with agents swarming all over me to get the cream ones. You know the ones with the white and chocolate stuff inside? You know, I never really like that kind. Anyway, so I told you my mom was from Japan right? Well when people usually see the name they automatically suspect that I am from there. HA! Yeah right. I have only been there for like, 7 years. It was my home for a while, but my heart was with America. I know how to read and speak the language…oh and that they have a wicked Disney Land!

After brushing myself off (because after all, I _did_ run into a stupid trash can) I continued down the middle of Central Park. Hey, it was a nice day! Why not right? So anyway, I walk down there, and on one of the benches was a couple, maybe my age, and they were all over each other. Just kissing, and hugging, him telling how "beautiful" she was, and just….ewww. I flinched with disgust!

"Eww! Get a room you two!" I yelled.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me!" Snapped the blonde girl.

Oh no that blonde bimbo did NOT just say that! I lost it! I stopped in my tracks and turned around and stomped my happy ass over there and blew up!

"Look sister, you do _not _want to mess with me ok?" I walked on.

"And why not?" I heard her say.

Oh this chick was trying my patience. I was getting pretty gosh darn mad, but of course, I couldn't deck her because one of the rules to being a FBI role model, is 1, always respect the civilians in your surrounding because you never know when your going to need one of them for questioning. And 2, if you don't…you're fired. I don't really like 1 but I'm wiling to obey it as long as I don't have to resort to number 2. I cracked the fakest smile that I could possibly come up with.

"Look lady, I am on a strict schedule here and if I don't get to the HQ then I am going to have to book you."

I saw her roll her eyes at me as if I was joking. At this point, it is when we turn to Kate's rules, and that's "flash da badge!" and I do. I whipped out that badge and let her examine it. I tilled my awesome sun glasses to the tip of my nose in my hot badass cop kind of way.

"FBI agent are ya? Little young for an agent don't you think?" She asked with her eye brow flared.

"Not really. And this badge ma'am which means 'obey me or I'll arrest your ass'" Man, it felt so good to say that again, even though I was just a donut and coffee fetcher. I say that because I think my job is so lame there's not even a name for it!

"You're a joke! What are you, the FBI's personal guinea pig! Who in the world would be stupid enough to hire you? You're just a kid!"

Remember rule number 1? Screw it! I took that bitch by the hair and punched her in the face! She tackled me to the ground and we wrestled trying to pin each other down to get a good punch in. Her "boyfriend" stood there and just laughed at us.

The next thing I remember is, is my head commander or as I call him "chief", pacing back and forth in his office yelling at me.

"Domestic dispute, attack on innocent civilians, disturbing the peace? Why do you do this to me Kate? Why? I have already taken you off the Drug bust case, suspended you from the action, and the paper work because you can't even shred papers right!"

I held the ice pack on my bloody eye.

"Sir that shredder would not shred the items that I requested for it to shred and I distinctly remember it saying 'Shreds almost anything kind of paper'"

"Yeah but tin foil?"

"I had no where else to put it!" I said putting my long brown hair in a pony tail.

"How about a trash can, hmm?"

"Yes, but how do I know that, that trash can will recycle the tin foil so it can be made in-"

The chief slammed a folder on the desk and I jumped a little.

"You're killing me, Kate! You're killing me!"

I bowed my head in shame. My sarcasm has been known to get me into some trouble.

"I'm sorry Sir. I just wanna get back into the action so bad that I just go nuts some times."

"Well you better learn to control it or your never going to back if you don't start using you head! You know, that lump three feet above your ass!"

Now where have I heard that before?

"I'm so, so sorry Sir."

"Hit the gym Hikaroshi."

I sheepishly walked to through the office and saw every one starring at me and giggling like the worms they are.

"Hey, Kate. Where are our donuts?" Johnson said. Like his fat bald ass had any room to talk.

"Shut up tubby!" I yelled. Everyone kept laughing.

I walked in the locker room and changed into shorts and a sports bra. After, I walked in the empty gym and wrapped boxer taper around my fists and turned on the radio. I started to hit the punching bag just letting out all of the anger that I could. Punch after punch just letting it all out. I mean, why not? I have no friends, the opposite sex is scared of me, my parents are dead, and I am on the line of being fired. They more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I stopped punching and started kicking, and doing karate kicks, and using every martial art maneuver that I could until I was so tired. I breathed heavily, and I felt tears fall from my cheeks. A tear rolled down my nose as I hugged the punching bag in my arms.

"Why me? Why me?" I sobbed.

I wiped my tears, and took a shower and got dressed in just black sweats and a white tank top.. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to go to the virtual shooting range. I grabbed the toy gun, and turned on the machine, shooting all the criminals directly in the heart. No misses, ever. I saw Chief stand next to me as I remained shooting.

"Ah, best Aim in the state, just like your mother was."

I paused then continued shooting.

"What's happened to you, Kate? You were the best of the best. What happened?"

I placed my gun down and looked at him.

"I don't know Sir, I just don't know. I think I'm just having an off year."

"The FBI has no room for 'off days', Kate."

I knew what he was getting at.

"Your going to fire me aren't you?"

"No, not fire you, this time,"

This time? Wow, that really a load off my mind. Sarcasm.

"You miss Japan don't you?"

I kept quiet but nodded slightly. I never really thought about it, but I do miss it, terribly.

"Well, Hikaroshi. I have decided to give you a mission."

A mission? Are you kidding me a mission? YES! What was it this time? Meth labs? Bomb threats? Mass murder? Serial killer?

"Yes! Thank you, thank you Chief! What is it?" I asked with a big smile.

"Well, some people from Tokyo have been saying that they have seen a dog man in a red Kimono and a blue ball cap, jumping from building to building in the city."

My smile turned to a frown.

"Is this some kind of a cruel joke?"

"Do I look like I play jokes?"

I stared at his wrinkled African American skin with a stirn look on his face.

"Not really…"

"Then trust me, I'm serious. The CIA contacted me and said they were way in over their heads. Even though the FBI is only for federal issues, they decided to let it slide. So they asked me if I had anyone that could help and you name came up and so I decided to send you, you being my best agent and one that is familiar with the land. I know it's not the best, but it will get you away from here for a while to your home land to gather your thoughts."

I nodded my head a little disappointed.

"Oh and, Kate?"

I turned to him.

"I have a little surprise for you. Come with me to my office."

I followed him to his office and he took out a key and opened a wooden cabinet and pulled out my two black semi-automatics, hand guns.

"Here, I figured you might want them."

I was so excited! I love these things as if they were my own children!

"Awesome…" I said under my breath. I began to cradle them in my arms.

"And maybe this."

He hands me my leather outfit with my bullet belt and gun holders. Then he hands me a piece of paper.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's a warrant to have these guns on the plane."

Then he hands me another piece of paper.

"And this is your plane ticket and a reservation at the Kikarashi Hotel. Now go home, and pack and get a good night sleep you head for Tokyo in the jet tomorrow."

I left the building and got on my awesome black rocket (it's a motor cycle) and rode down town to my junky little apartment. I climbed up the 14 flights of stairs and got out my suitcase and started packing. I threw in my guns, warrant, the outfit and packed my whole drawer of clothes. I put my sunglasses in there, a dagger my dad gave me, and a picture of my parents and me. I looked at it and held it in my hands. I kissed it and put it in my bag. I walked into my kitchen or at least, what looks like a kitchen, and took out random foods and colas and stuffed them in my bag. What? I might get hungry! Then I packed shampoo, rags and soap. Gotta stay clean right?

After packing, I just crashed on my bed trying to go to sleep. All I could think about was Tokyo. My home, it's been a long time since I was there. Now it won't just be a faint memory. God I love my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author:** ok I got bored…another chap._

The next morning, I got a shower, and got dressed with my awesome ass FBI sunglasses again, grabbed my crap and walked out the door to the HQ hanger. There, there was a black jet (well…really a plane that just goes faster but we call it a jet) ready for me to ride. They put my bags under the plane, and I strapped myself in the jet. In a matter of minutes, we were off to Japan. Ok, in all of my life, I have NEVER been in an airplane. And after this trip, I never want to be again! We are talking 14 hours of nothing but pure hell in the sky! The annoying flight attendants, the gross food, the hours and hours of non- stop Pauly Shore movies! I was about ready to just jump off the plane and just swim there. All though, _Son-In-Law_ was a pretty good one, but that's not the point. We were almost there, so I decided to "walk about the cabin freely". I went to the cock pit (haha I love that word! I'm so immature) and annoy the pilot by poking him on the head for about 20 minutes till I got in trouble, then I decided to just get dressed because we were going to land in an hour or so. I got out a tan ruffled, mini skirt, and an camouflage tee shirt. I straightened my long brown hair, and put on foundation, black eyeliner, mascara and brown eye shadow. Then my black high heels with black string that laced up my calf and tied. Then, my sliver hoop earrings. And to top it all off, my FBI sunglasses! You know we look hot in them! The co-captain passed me and winked at me. I love going undercover! Gives me an excuse to go shopping! They say FBI agents are tough, jaded, vicious, brave A-holes, but come on! Can't we look hot for once?

Finally, we landed. I got my bag and took a cab to the middle of Tokyo. The streets were crowded with people! Pushing and shoving trying to just get to where they wanted to go not caring who they knocked down. Kinda reminds me of New York. I'm home. I walked along the side walk and as I got into the suburban areas, the crowds became smaller and smaller. I walked past a high school. I was always home schooled. That always gave my mom time to teach me everything I knew about the FBI. And saw boys in blue button down uniforms, and girls in green skirts and white blouses. One girl caught my eye. She had long black hair, and a yellow backpack. I watched her get on a pink bicycle and look around in a suspicious way. She hopped on that ugly bike and rode off with her head still looking behind her. I'm guessing she was making sure no one would follow her. Good thing I was bored. I waited till she was out of site then I ran after her. I followed her to this wooden house with a little shrine thing in the yard. I'm guessing her dad must be a priest or something like that. I hid behind a tree in her yard. That was the most retarded place I have ever hid before. I waited for a while, then I saw her with that back pack, run to her little shed and open it. There was this old ass well inside. She climbed on the edge of it. Is she gonna jump? Is she retarded? I watched her climbing on top of the well and something shinny fell out of her pocket. But my attention went back to this girl. She jumped! What and idiot!

"No!" I cried and ran to the well. I looked down in there was nothing there! She disappeared! Then, I looked down at my feet and there was this little purple shard of some sort. I picked it up and just put it in my pocket. I jumped on the edge of the well and looked down.

"Well, if she can make it, I can make it!" So, being an idiot myself, I held my breath, and I jumped in. Just before my feet hit the ground, a purple light surrounded me. I fell, and fell. My body was flipped around till my head was flying head first and then. BAM! I hit my head on solid ground and blacked out.

God knows how many minutes later……

What happened? Am I dead? I swung my hand over and accidentally hit my head.

"Ow! Nope, not dead." I whispered. My head pounded with pain.

"Is she dead?" I heard a childish voice ask.

"She ain't dead stupid she's moving!" I heard another say.

"Inuyasha! Be nice he's just a kid!" Said a woman. Wow….im hearing voices! Great, just great. But maybe I should try OPENING MY DAMN EYES!

I opened my eyes, and there was a guy with long sliver hair, yellow eyes, and...Dog ears?

I jumped up and screamed.

"AHHH! DEVIL DOG GUY! I _AM_ DEAD! I'M IN HELL!" I screamed. I tried to get up but I was dizzy. The girl from before held me down and stroked my head.

"Calm down! You're not dead! You just took a nasty spill to the head." She said.

I looked around and I was in a cabin like thing. The dog man was wearing a red kimono and was just like how the Chief described him.

"Hey, wait…your that dog boy that is terrorizing Tokyo!"

"What in the hell are you talking about woman? I didn't do anything like that!" he snapped at me.

"Why do you lie dog boy!" I peered on his shoulder and there was a cute little boy with a fox tail and feet.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" I screeched! I took him in my arms and I rocked him back and forth like a new born. He didn't seem to mind. He kind of hugged me back.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" he said.

I saw that one girl smile at me and him. What in the world is she so happy about?

"I'm glad you are better! Now, come! I want you to meet some people!"

She took my hand and dragged me outside. As soon as my feet hit the ground, my heels sunk into the grass. Great just great, but I didn't want to look stupid so I just pretended nothing happened. When I looked at my surroundings, I was in the middle of a freaking forest! Then my attention was drawn to the oddly dressed couple sitting on a log. There was a girl with long brown hair in a green and pink kimono. She had some kind of a cat in her lap, and a ….very cute man with dark brown hair with a little pony tail. He wore purple and blue robes and carried a staff. I'm guessing he's some kind of a priest or something. I saw both of them stand up and bowed. I bowed back, being the polite person I am. The girl from before tried to pull me farther outside, but my heel was stuck in the mud!

"Aren't you coming?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down and started to untie my heels. I was a little too lazy to pick them up so I just left them there on the ground and walked over to that couple in my bare feet. They stared at my weirdly but I acted like nothing happened. The girl in the green skirt took my hand once again and led me to the rest. She turned to me and smiled in that annoying flight attendant kind of way.

"My name is Kagome." She said, again with the smiling.

"And this is Sango." The girl in the pink kimono bowed. I bowed too.

"You already met Shippo." That cute little kid was still on my shoulder….getting annoying.

I looked over at the monk and I saw him wink at me. I felt my heart flutter a bit.

"And last but not least this is-"Kagome was cut off by the monk pushing her to the side and taking my hand and stroking it. I felt my cheeks turn a fire red as o blushed. I got a better look at his face.

"Miroku. And to whom to do I owe the pleasure to meeting this beautiful woman?"

He pulled me closer to him. My heart was beating a 100 miles an hour! I don't think the words would ever come out! I could get lost forever in his lovely, lavender eyes.

"K-Kate Hikaroshi." I stuttered shyly.

"How beautiful, much like yourself." He whispered and he kissed my hand. I saw Sango turn a dark, dark red. It was either hotter then I thought, or she was mad. I'm guessing mad. She ran over grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"God, Miroku! The girl isn't here an hour and you already are hitting on her!" She yelled poking him in the chest.

"Calm down, Sango. I was merely giving the young lady a compliment." He said and he walked back to me, grabbed my hand and stroked it against his face. I felt butterflies in my stomach!

That dog boy. Inuyasha I think I heard Kagome call him (what a dumb name) got in front of Sango and Miroku.

"Nock it off you two!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha's right. Let's go sit down and eat our fish." Said Kagome. That little fox boy, Shippo, jumped from my shoulder to Miroku's shoulder. I felt really awkward. I didn't know where I was, who these people are, or how I got here. I just sat on a log by Kagome, since she was the only one that seemed to make better positive contact. Oh, Note to self: When we become better friends, tell Kagome, that skirt is HIDEOUS!

"Would you like some fish?" Shippo asked me holding a fish up to my face. Eww….Ok, one thing I forgot to mention, I'm a big time vegetarian!

"Uh…no thanks, dear." I told him.

"What's wrong with you girl? You sick or something?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full and with food flying from his open pie hole. How gross.

"For one, my name is not 'girl', it's Kate; And second, I just so happen to be a vegetarian."

"A what?" He asked.

"That means she doesn't eat meat." Kagome said.

Everyone stared at me.

"Why?" Sango asked in a "smart ass" way.

"Because, eating animals is wrong! And I don't believe in it."

Oh crap, that really smoothed things over. We started getting into a hot and heavy debate about the topic of meat, which was Hell-o-stupid. Finally, Inuyasha stopped us.

"Shut up both of you! Now 'Kate', tell me how you got here!" he asked starring me down.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I saw this girl," I pointed to Kagome. "Getting ready to jump down a well and I didn't want her to get hurt!"

Sango flared her brow at me.

"So you jumped in after her?" She said sarcastically.

Man this bitch was getting on my nerves!

"Yes! It's a standard OP! My job is to protect civilians even if it means my life." I said proudly. I felt like super girl for a minute.

"And what is your job, Kate?" I heard Miroku ask.

Ahhh…yes! Another perfect moment to whip out my handy dandy badge! I whipped that thing out and shoved it in his face!

"I'm Agent Hikaroshi of the FBI. The CIA, they handle international issues asked for me to help them in a mission to investigate the appearance of what civilians describe him as, 'a dog man in a red kimono jumping from building to building'".

Kagome hit him against the arm.

"Ow what did ya do that for?" He screamed.

"You let people see you?" She screamed back at him.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to find you!"

"Well don't it's not your job to look for me! I told you I will come back after the test was done!"

"I have a question!" Shippo asked.

"What?" They both screamed in unison.

"You didn't have to yell at me! I just wanted to know what and FBI agent is!" He cried.

I sat next to Miroku. I saw him try to sit a little closer, how cute. I took Shippo in my arms.

"It's ok Shippo, I'll tell you." He cuddled in my arms with his hand grasped to my shirt.

"The FBI is the good guys that are around to protect people and make the country a safer place. We are each given an oath to always help protect America." I said rocking him back and forth. I looked at Miroku, and he smiled at me. Then I looked at Sango and her arms were crossed with a mean look on her face…perfect. Then, Shippo tugged on my shirt.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yes Shippo?" I answered with me and Miroku's eyes glued to one another.

"What's America?"

……. What's America? This has to be a joke!

"Excuse me?" Maybe I heard wrong.

"What's America?"

"Shippo, America is my country. Certainly you have heard of it!" I asked him looking in miroku's eyes as if asking him too. Miroku shook his head no.

Kagome poked me on the shoulder.

"Kate, America hasn't been discovered yet. You are in the feudal era of Japan."

"The what?"

And surely enough, I fainted…again.

When I finally woke up, I was back in that stupid cabin again this time with a cloth over my head. But at least my head didn't hurt. Oh no wait, that's the least of my worries! How in the hell do I get out of here?

"We can't keep her here! What if she gets hurt? She is so small and skinny and weak. I fear for her safety" I heard Sango yell outside.

They have no clue who I am do they? Wait…she just called me skinny….rock on.

"Well, we have no choice. We don't know how to get her back; I don't even know how she got through the first place." Kagome responded.

"If I may," I heard Miroku begin.

"I am sure she got here the same way Kagome did." He finished.

"That's impossible! The only way for that to have happened is if Kagome gave her one of our jewel shards!" Sango yelled.

Jewel shards? I took out the one shard I found and examined it. It was all purple and crap. I hate the color purple. But what made this shard bring me from my time to this time?

"Kagome, did you give her one?" Miroku asked.

"No, I didn't even know she was there until we found her on the ground of the well!" She snapped back.

"Well she can't stay with us! I will not be held responsible if Naraku or any other demon kills her!" yelled Inuyasha. "We don't need her help! We don't need her period!" He continued.

Wow, talk about a stab straight through the heart. I'm not wanted in America, and I guess I'm not wanted here. My heart felt torn in half. Am I THAT useless? I got out of bed and walked out side, and everyone stared at me, and then looked down.

"Heard what you guys said, and if you really don't want me here, then its fine. I'll just leave." And I began to walk away, but I felt a hand take mine and held me back. I turned around and it was Miroku.

"What do you want monk?" I asked rudely.

"You don't need to leave so quickly." He put his arm around my waist and got up in my face.

"We could use another beautiful, smart, unique girl like you." He said smiling.

I'm unique? Smart? _Beautiful?_ He's kidding me right? This guy is totally asking for it! Then, I felt his hand slip down my back and on my…my….THAT ASS HOLE! I pushed him off and stepped back.

"You jerk! What's the big idea! I ought to shoot ya where you stand!" and I reached for my gun holster, but it was gone! Then, I though, _no duh, Kate! It's in your b- hey where's my bag?_

"Ok you freaks! Where in the hell is my bag?"

"Calm down Miss!" The monk said touching my arm. I yanked it away and backed away.

"Don't touch me! Just everyone leave me alone! I just want my bag so I can just leave and get out of your hair!"

"Wait, Kate. I think you should stay for the night. Rest up and gain your thoughts. Then in the morning we will try to find a way to send you home." Miroku suggested.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. It was a crazy day and I was tired. Kagome gave me my bag and I held it in my arms tightly. It's got important crap in there! I'm not letting it go! I sat at the fire and everyone stared at me and my bag.

"So what's so important that's in the bag?" Asked Shippo hopping on my shoulder.

"Try, everything I need to survive. It's real important to m-"before I could even finish my stupid sentence that damn Inuyasha grabbed my bad and him and Shippo started going through all of it throwing my clothes all over the place!

"You bastards! Give that back!" I screamed tripping over my log seat trying to reach that damn dog-eared jerk and that fox kid. He held it over my head and ran around the fire. I stopped and took a breath and waited for a moment. Then, I grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows and some rope and bolted after him and we took off running straight into the woods. I was right behind him; he was quick, I think maybe, if I play my cards right, I might be quicker.

"You're pretty fast for a human!" he said dodging trees.

"Yeah, that's what ya get for hardcore training!" I yelled back trying to grab the bag.

"Well, lets see how good ya can catch me now!" And jumped, I swear to God, 50 feet in the air and into a tree! Damn…

So grabbed the lowest branch, and swung myself to the top and started jumping tree tops. This was ridiculous… I stopped and tied the rope to the arrow and waited till he was perfecting in line with the arrow. then BAM! A nice clean shot ran straight through my bag and I yanked it and I flew straight back to me! Oh I rock! I jumped down and looked through my bag. I just barely missed all my stuff with the arrow. I slung my bag over my shoulder and run back to camp.

When I walked back, everyone starred at me once again amazed at my appearance with the bag in my hand and no Inuyasha.

"Kate? How in the world did you get that bag?" Asked Shippo.

"Ah...That's just what 3 years of basic training for the FBI gets you." I panted. But I regained myself and I sat on the ground and took out my gun and kissed it; thankful it wasn't hurt. My eyes wandered up and everyone was staring at my black object, but I saw Kagome's eyes had grown big with this freaked out look. I saw her get up and she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side.

"What in the world are doing with a gun here?" She whispered angrily to me.

"What? It's mine so don't worry about it!"

"Do you realize the damage you could cause for bringing that here! People here have never even heard of a gun before! Well…they did…but not one as modern and futuristic as that one!"

She smiled and chuckled.

"Oh and what are you laughing at? This is serious!"

I laughed even harder.

"You mean to tell me, you are worried about me endangering the future, when you are a 15 year old girl, in a school uniform, bringing ramen, magazines, and soda to the Feudal Era of Japan?"

"What that is preposterous! I would never-"and I turned her around, and at that moment, Shippo was drinking a soda, Miroku was unfolding a picture of a half naked super model in a magazine, and Sango was stirring a bowl of shrimp ramen.

"Oh dear...Nevermind." Said Kagome, and she sat back on the log.

Everything was calm and I was a cool cop like normal! Ha. Go me right? Wrong! After everything settled down, there was a crash! The ground shook and everyone was knocked to the ground.

"What was that?" Asked Kagome "and where's Inuyasha?"

Sango ran into a bush and shortly walked out in this new cool looking battle outfit with her hair up and her big boomerang thing on her shoulder. Miroku grabbed his staff. Next thing I knew, everyone is running around getting ready for battle, with whispers of the name "Naraku". I looked over and Kirara and she blew up or something and she was this giant weird looking cat thing. What was I to do? Everyone is getting ready for battle and I'm standing there like a retard! I snapped out a retarded-ness and I ran to my bag and started changing in to my jeans, plain black sports bra and my combat boots. I threw my hair up and buckled my belt with my bullets attached to it and my gun in my holster. Lastly, I tucked a dagger into my boot and I ran out. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome took off in the air without me!

"You guys! Wait up!" I screamed waving my hands in the air. The giant cat swung around and before I knew, I was flying in the air by my arm. I look up, and Miroku has my hand. He smiles and pulls me up and I sat in front of him. He put his staff against my stomach and held on to it like handles. My heart stopped! I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck. Chills ran down my spine.

Finally, I looked down and there was Inuyasha battling a giant ….panther? What the hell? This place if flippin weird as hell. Kirara lands and we all jump off. I watched as Sango tried to kill this thing with her giant boomerang, but the panther just swung its paw and knocked it away, then swung at Sango and she flew backwards and hit the ground pretty hard with a _thud_! I chuckled a little inside, but Miroku ran to her side and lifted her head up. Ouch. Can someone please remove that KNIFE IN MY BACK! That ass! Then I watched as the panther swung its paw and went for Miroku! I ran as fast as I could and pushed miroku and sango out of the way and felt the razor sharp claws slash threw my arm. In seconds, I was down on the ground in a pool of blood. I held my arm, trying to stop the bleeding Miroku crawled to me and held my head.

"Why did u do that? You could have been killed!" he said.

I smiled then there was another crash. Inuyasha was trying to fight that stupid panther again. I look over and Kagome was with Sango, checking to make sure she was ok. I watched as Inuyasha grabbed the tail of the Panther and tried to pull it away. Why? Because it was slowly walking toward me and Miroku about ready to pounce. Miroku slowly started to unravel the beads on his hand. I put my free hand on his and stopped him. I slowly stood up. And took my gun from my holster. A perfect aim, right between the eyes. BAM! The panther stood there starring at me, then fell over. The shocking sound from the firearm scared a giant flock of birds from the forest canopy. All was silent but the rustling of the birds' wings. The faces of everyone I think I will treasure, for they looked like I had just seen God themselves. I saw smoke raising from the barrel, and I blew it, shortly after putting it back in the black leather holster. It was done, and so was I. I felt my breath become heavier, and my air shorter. I felt liquid rolling down my abs, and sure enough, it was my own blood. It felt as if my own arm was caught on fire, but there were no flames, and nothing to extinguish it. A smirk came across my face, and shortly after, I fell on my knees. I could hear everyone screaming my name and I could see their lips moving as they ran towards me. Then soon, I only saw their lips move, shortly, only black as my face hit the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: ** Well good morning sunshine! The world says hello! Haha wow that was stupid. So yea …I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I edited those chapters of this story and made this one so the story is more realistic and sound better so u might wanna go and reread it. If not then no lose. I have to finish "sucks to be alone" soon so I can start something else and then get this one done too. Hope everyone enjoys these stories…I know I do. Well…..enjoy!_

_Pound…Pound…Pound… _ Pain through out my skull. I don't want to think the worse…but I did. I couldn't remember anything. Where am I? WHO am I? Ok so maybe it's not THAT bad not to know my own name but bad enough that I don't really have any clue where I am. I do know I had_ the _weirdest dream though. It had a ….fox boy, dog demon man…a sexy monk….a chick named Sango and a giant black panther. Then that's when it hit me. It wasn't a dream. It was all very real. I remember. How will I ever get home? Will I ever be able to see my fam-….wait…I have no family. Well…what about chief? I'll miss that A-hole. Nothing will be the same again if I can't get back to America! Oh well. Is it really that big of a deal that I can't get back? No more taking crap from the other cops, no more getting in fights with blonde bimbos sucking face with they're dumbass boyfriends. (I wish I had a dumbass boyfriend) But wait…hold the phone….Miroku! I…I saved him I think….is he ok? I don't remember did I get him out of the way in time?

I try to pull my self up but I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. I tried to move my fingers, no such luck. I looked around. I was in that stupid wooden hut thing again lying on my back with a wet cloth and a bandaged arm and all my clothes missing and the only thing on my body was a white kimono robe. I noticed all of the things were in my bag and lying neatly in the corner of the room. What's happened to me? Why am I so weak all of the sudden? Get up….GET UP! Now! I pushed myself as hard as I could to get up and with luck, my legs began moving as well as the rest of my body but then a sharp pain ran through my arm. I wanted to fall down but I kept pushing myself harder and harder to get up and I finally stood on my own. I limped out the door with all my might and when I looked out side, all I could see was everybody asleep: Kagome leaning against Inuyasha, Sango on the ground with Kirara on her lap, and Shippo the lap of Kagome. The last one I saw was Miroku, sound asleep against a tree with his arms folded and his staff clenched in one of his fists. Since everyone was asleep, this would be me chance, my only hope to get back home. Who knows if these freaks would keep me here hostage or let me go but I'm not waiting to find out.

I slowly walked with my bag containing all of my guns and other items in it and began tiptoeing to the magic well. I stepped over Inuyasha being careful not to stomp on him, then slowly past Sango. Last but not least, I walked with ease away from Miroku but just when I thought I was home free I was caught.

"Not so fast…" a voice said behind me. Damn it. So close and yet so far.

I slowly turn around.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Miroku quietly, being sure not to wake up the others.

What's the use? I was caught. So I dropped my stuff next to him and sat down on the grass beside him with my legs folded to my chin.

"I was…thinking about going home." I responded with my head buried into my knees.

"Why do you wish to go home so soon? You miss your family don't you?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"No. That's not exactly it. I don't really have any family. They died when I was real young."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But please enlighten me. I would like to know why you wish to leave us." He said with a smile to me.

"Well, its just, I'm on the brink of losing my job because there, in America, I'm not good enough for anybody there, and in the modern day Japan, I don't fit in there either, " I said as I held my injured arm and began massaging it, hoping the pain would go away.

"And you think you don't fit in here as well, am I correct?" He said finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah…exactly. I feel like such an outcast here like a misfit." I exclaimed.

"And what exactly makes you feel like that, Kate?"

"I'm just so different…" I said then I peered over and he was laughing at me! What a jerk, I'm sitting here, spilling my heart out to him and he has the audacity to laugh at me!

"What's so damn funny?"

"Haha nothing. It's just very strange that you would say that after all that you have seen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, look at Inuyasha. He is a half demon. Not like the rest of the demons, he actually has somewhat of a heart and cares very much about innocent lives." He said as we both peered over to Inuyasha, sound asleep. We watched as Kagome, took her arm around him and pulled him closer too her in her sleep.

"It doesn't seem it; the way we treated me wasn't the most welcome and didn't show me that he does have much of a heart." I said.

"That's just how Inuyasha is. Think about it. Regular demons would have jumped at the chance to kill you for no reason at all. And a regular demon would not bother with a human girl like Kagome. He is much, much different from the rest which gives reason only for the rest of the blood thirsty demons to mach and make fun of him," he began.

I was starting to see what Miroku was getting at.

"And Kagome, she's not like all the other girls where she comes from either. She is skipping out on her school work to come help us fight this evil Naraku demon that terrorizes our world. She was blessed with the gift of a priestess."

"What kind of gift is that?" I asked poking the fire with a long stick I found beside me.

"She is the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. She seeks out these jewel shards so we can defeat him." He responded. I then saw him look right at Sango's sleeping body and he smiled. He has feelings for her, I could tell. Maybe I shouldn't get in the middle of it. That's probably why Sango gives me such dirty looks all the time. They are together, and he's just a flirtatious womanizer all the time but he is committed to her. That's fine. Not like he would want me anyway.

At this point he must have realized what I was thinking because I could feel his eyes staring at me. I turned my head and surely enough he was. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind so I just turned my head and looked at the flames dancing in the fire ring.

"You know, Sango has no family either." I just stayed quiet to that comment he gave me. My mom always said "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all".

"She is a demon slayer. Her whole village was killed by naraku except her and her brother, Kohaku. Kohaku has been taken over by Naraku by embedding a jewel shard in his back so he is forced to do everything Naraku says. That shard is the only thing keeping him alive. He has no recollection to who Sango is or the fact that he is her own brother."

Silence again. I noticed Miroku stare at my bloody, wrapped arm.

"By the way, thank you." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you for what?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about, I'm sure but why not play innocent dumb girl for a change right?

"Saving me. You know u didn't need to right?"

I smiled at him. "It was no problem. You were in trouble, besides, I wasn't about to let a stupid panther kill you and Sango."

"Still, I am in total gratitude to you. Is there anyway I can repay you?" he asked taking my hand. I felt my face turn a beat red, and then I remembered him and Sango.

"No, no don't worry about it." I said sadly taking my hand away.

He frowned, "why do you turn from me, Kate?" I felt a tear form in my eye.

"I-I-don't know what you're talking about, Miroku." I should probably say something about what I was really feeling, but I wasn't about to get involved with a man that might be taken. Besides, I was only going to be there till tomorrow, might as well just let matters lay.

He sighed and laid his hand on mine and watched as my tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't lie to me, Kate. What is this _really_ about?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it," I said giving him the fakest smile I could come up with. He's not stupid. He could totally tell I was faking. If I wasn't a couple more black tears ran down my face.

"I must be going. I have to return home tomorrow if you won't let me pass and leave now." And I slowly got up, taking my things and began to turn back to the cabin.

"Kate, wait!" Miroku said. I turned around. He looked like he wanted to tell me something very important. I was hoping it was what I was wishing for him to say.

"Um…..Thank you….yes. That's what I wanted to say, Thank you again for saving me and Sango. I owe you my life."

Disappointed I put on that infamous fake smile and nodded. "Really, it was nothing. You do not owe me anything." And I began walking again.

"Wait, wait!" He said once more. I quickly turned around again. "Promise you will be here in the morning. Please don't try to leave again." Once more I nodded with a embarrassed smile.

"Oh, and …maybe if you would like, maybe you could come with us. I have seen your skills, you're a good fighter. Would you? Please join us?"

Me? Join them? Fighting DEMONS? This now HAS to be a dream. Then again, that would be pretty bitchin' awesome to fight these supposedly mythical creatures.

"I don't know, Miroku. I don't think the rest of your gang likes me very well. Especially Sango."

"Don't fret. I will talk to them if they have any problems and Sango…I can understand her feelings. Just promise you will sleep on it."

"I will sleep on it. But I can't promise anything." I said and I began walking again.

"Oh, Kate?" He said once more and once more I turned around. "Good night."

"Night, Miroku. See you tomorrow."

I returned to my hut and laid down in my already prepared bed. I lied there and tried so hard not to think of Miroku but he was the only thing on my mind. I rolled over and finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: wow I haven't done crap on this site in forever. I had some serious writers block AND a started another story but I'm going to hurry and get the TP story done and work on this one. So, so far I have had a rough year of softball but our team came out victorious, then I just passed my drivers Test last night : P so everything is in working order and my life can get back on track! _

The night in the hut was, for lack of a better word, crappy. I slept, on basically, a freaking, blanket on the cold floor with a throbbing arm that was nearly taken off by a giant black panther. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep. In fact, I was so tired from lack of sleep that I was just in a bad mood all around. I could hear Inuyasha's annoying voice out side complaining about something and Kagome screaming at him. Getting up was painful, but I managed to take off my kimono they had given me and I put on my black tank top with tan men's shorts that were quite baggy on me. I put one of my small hand guns and combat knives in each of my boots black boots. The bandages on my arm were stained with my blood. I held I close across my stomach trying not to move it. I walked out side and everyone was sitting by the fire ring talking and warming them selves up.

"Good morning Kate!" Kagome said with her usual perky smile.

"Mornin'..." I groaned.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as I sat down on a log next to Sango, finishing polishing her sword.

"I'm sore, but I'll be ok… its worse then getting shot I can tell you that."

"Well, we are going to go to a small village to see if we can find some better medicines for you. The ones Kagome brought, I don't think they are strong enough to stop infection from your arm." Miroku explained sitting right next to me taking my arm gently and examining it carefully.

"Oh, no no. I couldn't possibly let you guys do that for me."

"Really its no trouble at all, its not that far and we need to restock and see Priestess Kaede about you." He said while he unwrapped my bandages slowly off my arm. I could feel it peeling off my skin from where my dry blood had glued it down. "You need new bandages. I don't want to hurt you but if I do tell me." I shook my head.

"Kaede? Who's that? And why does she need to see me for?"

"She's a little sister of the renowned Priestess Kikyo. She knows a lot about herbs and medicines and we are sure she will be able to help treat you better then we can." Sango said paying close attention to her blade. She didn't seem to say any of that with an attitude. Maybe she's not as bad as she seems. She sure doesn't look like any of the bimbos in America that seem to want to give me lip.

"Ouch…" I whispered to myself as Miroku gave me one last tear to get the bandage completely off. He looked up to me, his eyes to mine.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you, Ms. Hikaroshi." He said looking up at me.

"It's ok. I'm just being a baby I guess." He laughed and examined my injury more closely.

Miroku had finished unwrapping my arm, uncovering the 4 deep cuts carved into my arm from the claws of that panther demon. They were very deep; it was almost too disgusting for me to look at them and it was my own arm. How sick is that? Miroku frowned looking at them. Kagome and Sango had already headed into my cabin for some reason leaving me alone with Miroku.

"You are a very kind person…stupid but kind." What a bastard! How could he say I was stupid I saved his freaking life!

"Wow that's nice of you to say to someone who saved your life and almost lost her arm and her life doing so."

"No, no! Don't get me wrong Ms. Hikaroshi ! I am very thankful for what you did for me, I told you that last night. But I just don't see…" he trailed off looking very disturbed about something.

"You don't see….what? Come on." He smiled and looked back down at my arm.

"You didn't have to do it. You just met me a yesterday and already you were willing to sacrifice your life for me."

"And what's your point?"

"I guess you're a very kind woman, Ms. Hikaroshi but very stupid for doing it."

If he just would have left everything alone right where it was I would have thought that everything he was saying was very sweet and kind. But now I just think he's a complete asshole for what he said!

"Fine then! If you're not thankful for what I did for you then next time I'll just let the giant panther settle its score with you!" and I got up but he pulled me back down.

"Stop…please? I'm trying to say that I don't want you to get killed by being the hero! You're young and have a lot to live for!"

"Oh and like you don't! Miroku don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine I can take care of myself thank you."

"Fine just see if I try to save your life as well when you're in trouble!"

"Fine by me because there will NEVER be a time when you will need to save my life I can assure you of that right now!" I screamed.

"Well, we'll just see now wont we?" he screamed back giving me a grin.

"I guess we will then!"

"Then you will have to stay with us and travel with us!"

"I guess I will!" then I just realized what I had agreed to doing. And I looked at him dumbfounded that he actually convinced and tricked me into agreeing to stay here with them. He looked at me with a evil grin knowing very well what he had just done to fool me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We sat there in silence again as he rubbed cool cream on my arm. I stung and felt good all at the same time as he gently massaged my arm. I heart was throbbing as he did so. I couldn't be falling for him could I? I mean…he _was_ being a total dick about me saving his life but what else was I gonna do? Just sit there and watch him get killed? And can't blame my training of sacrificing myself for my actions. I'll admit that feelings had a lot to do with it. There was something I was feeling for him…but I'm not sure of what yet.

"I'm glad you're staying by the way," he said sheepishly. "You're a good fighter."

"Well thank you Miroku, I'm glad to be staying….I think."

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it more then you think you will."

"I really hope, so far it hasn't been the best two days here so far." I said looking at my arm. He laughed as he finished wrapping my arm.

"Just a minor set back. There, almost done…I just have to finish this knot so it doesn't come undone."

"Minor? Miroku, that thing almost took off my frickin' arm! I hardly call that 'minor'". He laughed again. He had a very warming smile. It made me feel happy every time I looked at him when he smiled. As he was focusing on his knot, I stared at him wondering about this boy that made me feel so….weird inside. He looked back up at me and I turned away as quick as I could hoping he didn't see me staring at him. Oh god I hope he didn't see me that would be really awkward.

"Miroku! Kate! Come on we have to get going hurry your asses up!" Phew, saved by the Nagy sound of Inuyasha's voice. I owed him for that one.

"Well, we better get going before Inuyasha has an ulcer." I suggested.

"An ulcer?" he asked confused.

" Umm…never mind. Lets just get going" I giggled. Miroku stood looking at me as I tried to get up on my own with my sore arm. Something snagged my boot and I fell right into Miroku's arms. He pulled me up and I could feel the heat from my fiery red face from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

"It's ok. Just be a little more careful next time. Don't want you spraining you ankle." And he hoisted me up I thought about saying something but stupid me just walked away. How stupid is that? I was never really good at the guy thing anyway.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and the rest of us began walking together in one big gang. I watched everyone as they were walking. Miroku with Shippo on his shoulders, Sango carrying that giant boomerang again, Inuyasha walking beside Kagome while she rode her pink bike with Kirara in the basket. (How the hell did she even get that stupid bike here in the first place?) Everything was so different here in the Feudal era. I started to miss the "big apple". The tall buildings, the busy streets the bad smells coming from random hobos and homeless people on the street. I was starting to get sick of all these fricking trees. Not to mention REAL crime. Like drug busts, and bomb threats, you know the REAL action. Not fighting stupid demons, collecting little rocks while trying to find one big ass demon named Naraku. None of this was my idea of action at all. Maybe to them, but not to me. All this place was going to do was get me killed. I come from a time of state of the art technology like awesome guns, pepper spray and other awesome crap like that. All these people have are swords and sticks! Well….i guess some of them DO have magical powers and crap…but still. I don't fit in here. I need to just leave before I loose more then just pieces of my arm like my LIFE!

"Kate?"

I wondered how I would ever get home…

"Kaaattee?"

But still I promised Miroku I would stay….

"Hello earth to Kate!"

Well I was more like tricked into staying…

"KATE!" Kagome yelled. I broke out of my day dreaming.

"What, what? Did I miss something?" I asked trying to put back together my scattered thoughts.

"No, I just thought I lost you. What was it that made you go into such deep thought?" She asked.

"Nothing…its nothing."

"Well can I ask you a question?" she said as she plopped off her bike and began to walk beside me guiding it to her side.

"Sure. Shoot."

"So what's America really like?" I looked behind me and all the sudden I had everyone's attention.

"Umm….well. Let's just say it's very different from this day Japan and even your modern day Japan."

"I always wanted to go there, but my grandpa said that Americans are pushy fat people that are addicted to war and money."

I turned and looked at her after that stupid comment she made.

"You know, that's a bunch of crap because a lot of us aren't that bad of people."

She looked away and mumbled under her breath, "sorry."

"It's ok. Besides I'm actually Japanese myself but I'm still American."

"How's that?" Inuyasha asked a little snobbish.

"Well, my mother was pure Japanese, and my father was American. They met on a mission and I guess it was love since then."

They all stayed silent after that. I guess they didn't care really about my past can't blame them. Its not really something I would really want to write a book about. I looked behind me and there was Miroku and Sango looking at each other talking about something. Then Sango began to giggle and so did Miroku. And now I found myself being a little jealous…weird. My eyes narrowed and I looked straight ahead and crossed my arms acting like I didn't even care. I just walked like it didn't even bother me. Finally, I felt the presence of someone running up behind me.

"Ms. Hikaroshi!" I turned around and saw Miroku walk up next to me.

"Miroku?"

"How are you doing Ms. Hikaroshi? Are you feeling ok?"

"yes, Miroku. I am feeling fine. And please, you don't have to call me Ms. Hikaroshi. Everyone else calls me Kate."

"Forgive me Ms. Hikaroshi. I mean Kate."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked away as I felt the heat as my cheeks redden. We walked in silence, both of us not knowing what to say next. As I opened my mouth to speak to break the ice, I was saved by Inuyasha yelling, "We're here everyone".

As we exited the forrest we entered the busy streets of a market place with stands full of fruit, armour and other supplies with people running around bargaining with each other.

"Mind if we look a round and shop a bit Inuyasha? Please??" Kagome begged. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. At that moment, an excited Kagome grabbed Sango's and my hands and ran off farther into the market place.

After a while of shopping and looking around, I noticed a little stall set up with clothing hanging from it. I drifted from Kagome and Sango and looked through it. My eyes caught this beautiful Kimono made of black silk with sliver designs on it. I examined it closely feeling the silk as it slid through my hands.

"Ah, a fine selection, Miss." A short old woman said coming to my side. "Do you intend on buying it today?"

"Oh, no I wish. Its so beautiful but I have no money on me."

"Well you certainly cannot fight in such clothing you are in." I looked down at my tan baggy shorts and black tank top and combat boots.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a special battling Kimono. The fabric travels with your body as u jump and run about and doge things. Many female warriors use it. It also comes with nice shoes that are not quite to so heavy as the ones that are on your feet. It has special pockets and compartments for objects of weapons as well. It is one of my finest works."

"You are right, it is a very wonderful Kimono and I would love to buy it from you but sadly I have no money on me."

She looked me up and down. Then she looked at a silver necklace I had around my neck.

"I will make you a deal, If you give me that necklace you have there I shall give you this Kimono and the shoes with it."

"Are you serious? Hell yes you have yourself a deal!" I took the necklace off my neck and handed it to her.

"Enjoy your new Kimono. Make sure you take good care of it now."

"Oh, I will!" and I took it off rack looking thing, and the shoes. The old woman gave me a bag and I put both the kimono and the shoes in it then I set off to look for that rest of the gang. I finally found Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku sitting on the porch of this small house with another short old woman with a black eye patch.

"Kate! I see you found something in the market place." Miroku said scooting over for me to take a seat next to him.

"Oh yea! I found this 'battle kimono' as the woman called it and she gave me shoes with it. I didn't have any money but she said if I gave her my necklace I could have it all."

"That's a good deal and its very beautiful." He said taking a peek inside my bag.

"So did Kagome and Sango just go off on their own then?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I went off on my own actually but they should be here shortly."

I relaxed and slouched a bit in my seat. I was beginning to feel unusually tired and my arm was becoming a little tender and sore again. I held it and started to caress it tried to ease the pain a bit.

"Kate, this is Priestess Kaede." Miroku said introducing me to the old woman.

"Hello child. Ye be in a lot of pain?" A little thrown off by her weird speech, I shook my head no.

"Not a whole lot of pain but enough." I said as she took my arm and unwrapped it and examined it like Miroku had done a while before.

"Do you think you could help her Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked harder at my cuts.

"I think I may have an herb that could help ye." She said walking into her hut. She came back out with a small bottle and something in her hand. "Ye need be staying the night. After the medicine this young woman will take, she will be very exhausted after a while."

"Oh that's just great! Another night of making absolutely no progress! The longer we wait around the farther away Naraku is getting away from us!" Inuyasha yelled.

I felt stupid. I felt like I was costing them something important. Inuyasha is such a bastard sometimes. He really knows how to make a person feel like shit. I frowned and looked away. I felt Miroku looking at me.

"Inuyasha, would you please relax? Its not Kate's fault she's hurt. It's mine. Besides we use to wait around for weeks at a time for you to get better. Now leave her alone about it." Miroku responded taking my side. The more I was around Miroku the more I liked him.

"Well, at least I was injured fighting a demon; doing something useful for this gang." He complained quietly under his breath taking his seat again crossing his arms.

"And she is injured because she saved my life. I am in great debt to her," He said looking at me in the eyes and smiled. "Now enough of the subject Inuyasha. We'll do whatever it takes for her to get better. We'll stay the night. We'll even stay the night tomorrow night if need be."

"Here, take this Miss." Kaede said handing me the pill. I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. "This is an ointment she needs to rub on her injuries every night before she goes to bed. Keep using it every night till it is all gone." She said handing the bottle to Miroku.

"Thank you so much Kaede." I said bowing to her. She bowed back smiling then put her hand on my head.

"Ye are a sweet child. Ye will do great things. I can sense it in you chi." I looked back at Miroku and he smiled at me then looked away. I think I might have even seen his cheeks turn a little pink or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Kate!" I heard Sango yell my name. "There you are! Me and Kagome thought you got lost in the crowd."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me. I was just getting my medicine from Kaede."

"It's ok, Kate. We're just glad you weren't lost." Kagome said as she and Sango smiled at me.

That night they all talked and discussed my new Kimono. We all laughed together sharing stories of our past and Kagome telling us stories about some of the crazy things Inuyasha did. He pretended he didn't like it but you could tell he was laughing when others didn't notice. We ate and just had fun all around. Then later on in the night everyone went to bed but Miroku seemed to walk somewhere else. I however, still not feeling that medicine kick in, got my long black night gown on and walked through the halls of Kaede's house brushing my hair. Kaede passed me in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Kaede!"

"Child, what are ye doing up? You must sleep if ye wishes to get well."

"Oh, I know I was just walking around. Say, have you seen Miroku? He just kinda walked the opposite direction of the sleeping area."

"Oh, yes, I think I seen him out side sitting by himself on a small bridge in the middle off the street out there."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" I said and I ran out side. I made my way to the streets and as I walked I looked up at the billions of diamonds in the sky. I think I was beginning to like it here. In New York, I've never seen this many stars. All the street lights were always on so stars never shown. It was actually very beautiful.

As I got closer I saw Miroku sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling down in the water. He seemed like he was in some serious profound thought.

"Hey," I said walking next to him. "Would you like some company?" He smiled and said "Of course."

I plopped a squat right next to him. He was taller then myself so my toes only caressed he surface of the water.

"Thanks, by the way, for sticking up for me against Inuyasha. That was a very sweet thing of you to do."

He smiled and leaned back. "No problem at all he needed to hear it. You know, he may seem like a jerk now, but he gets better as he gets to know you."

"I hope you're right. If I'm going to be part of this group I don't really want him to hate me."

"We won' after a while. He might even come to like you."

"And what makes you say that?" I said looking down at our reflection in the water.

"Because he was the same way with me when I joined the group. And I did worse things then you did. I stole Kagome, in hopes of getting her companionship and the secret jewel shards she had around her neck." I shot up quickly.

"Whoa, you tried to get with Kagome??"

"Yes but I let her go and ran off with the jewels."

Wow, first Kagome, then Sango, and now me? He really is a womanizer. What if all of this is just a scam? What if he didn't mean any of the stuff he said to Inuyasha? I felt my heart break a little. Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. I remained in silent but then a question came up in my head and I really thought about not asking it but I think it was better I just got it out in the open and found out right there and then. It was better I found now then let it tear me up inside.

"Are you and Sango together?" I asked a little sheepishly feeling a little stupid for asking. I looked up at him and he was frowning a little. "You are aren't you." I said in a depressed voice.

"No, no we're not. It's just a little complicated. I mean, I know I seem to be some what of a letch but I always had special feelings for her for some reason. She was always a little special to me."

His words broke my heart a little more. At least I knew now. They weren't together but it's obvious he has feelings for her and I can't let myself get in between that.

"I see." He turned and looked in my eyes.

"You know," he held up his hand with beads wrapped around it. "It's a curse, my hand I mean. My father got it from Naraku for being lecherous as usual. He was unable to defeat Naraku so when I was about 5, I witnessed him die before my eyes as this giant hole in it hand sucked himself in."

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"It's quite alright. I have made it my soul duty to defeat Naraku before I too will be killed by my own hand. I must defeat him if I ever want this curse to break. If I can not defeat him, I would like my son to go on and defeat him like I did after my father. This is why I need to find a wife. But not now, things with naraku are so busy lately that I could night find time for my wife or child." He stared at his cursed palm with a stern look on his face. I never knew any of this about Miroku. It's stupid for me to still be jealous of him and Sango now that I know this about him but I still can't help it.

Finally he put his hand down and smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Why do you ask about Sango and I anyway? Are you interested?" He said winking at me in a jokingly fashion.

"Don't flatter yourself monk." I said pushing him a little, joking with him too.

"I think you have feelings for me." He stated with his hands behind his head. I blushed and pulled as many excuses out of my ass as I could!

"I-I-I was just wondering that's all!" I said and I turned away once more out of embarrassment. He smirked and looked at me and I looked back at him. We both smiled and giggled a little bit. He placed his hand down to balance himself but when he did, his hand fell onto my own. We both quickly pulled our hands away blushing.

"sorry…" he said.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I answered trying to pretend like I was busy looking around.

Finally I was starting to feel that pill. My eyes were heavy and I felt like I could barely stand. It just suddenly hit me out of no where. Miroku shook my shoulder.

"Kate? Kate are you ok?" He said. I felt like my whole body weighed 100 pounds. Suddenly I felt my body start to lean. I fell with my head buried into Miroku's chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm ok, I just feel so exhausted." I said trying to raise myself up but I couldn't. He laughed a little. Then I felt my body lift into the air. Miroku was carrying me bridal style back to Kaede's house.

"I'm sorry Miroku…I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm kind of embarrassed." I yawned. He chuckled a little. I buried my face more into this robes. He smelled to manly and sweet. Wow how stalker is that? Come on Kate get a hold of yourself!

"It's quite alright. You should have gone to bed instead of coming to look for me though."

"I know but I really wanted to say goodnight to you before I did."

"Well, make sure when I put you to bed you stay there and go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get so you get better."

I smiled and shook my head.

He walked into a room with a small mat on the floor and placed my body on it with my head on a small pillow. He knelt before me and covered my body. Before I fell asleep I felt something I thought I would never feel. He leaned down and kissed my cheek very tenderly.

"Good night Kate." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and my pain in my arm had subsided. I think I was going to be ok. Which was good because its hard only using one arm. I looked out the window then it dawned on me. My fingers began caressing my cheek.

'_Miroku….'_ I thought. I had to get up and find the gang. I thought this would be a good time to try on my new Kimono I bought yesterday. I undressed myself in only my black panties and black sports bra. Sexy I know. Inside my Kimono were these pants. They were almost like an early version of spandex. I put them on then wrapped the silk Kimono around me, tying all the ties inside in tight knots then the one big one on the outside. As I placed all my guns in some compartments of my Kimono I wondered where everyone was. I didn't here Inuyasha and Kagome bickering like I usually did every morning. I swear, if I didn't know any better I would say those two were married or something. I walked through the halls and there was no sign of anyone anywhere. I spotted Kaede walking slowly down the halls one more.

"Lady Kaede!" I shouted running up to her.

"Oh, child its about time ye woke! Tis past noon!"

"Where is Inuyasha and the rest?" I asked eagerly.

"They be out fighting a demon terrorizing the village about a couple miles away."

"WHAT?? And they left without me?? I have to find them!" and I ran out side but before I could go any further, Kaede yelled, "Child it be too dangerous out there!"

"I have to go Kaede!"

"If ye need be going then at least take a horse from the stable out side!"

And just like that I ran out side. I stop once outside and looked to my right, and there was a stable with horses outside grazing. I hopped over the fence and there I found a black horse already saddled. I swung my foot over the saddle and swung my body over it. I kicked the horse and soon I was on my way speeding as fast as I could. I almost lost control of my horse as I rode off trying to find the very location where Inuyasha and the others might be. I rode off into the forest we entered the village from. I galloped along the outskirt of the village to hide myself in the trees. I pulled the reigns that the horse and I stood there quiet. I listened to see if I could hear Inuyasha big mouth or screams or anything that might lead me to them. It was super quiet. All I could here was the sound to the hoof beats from my horse walking back and forth. Finally I hear a loud crash on the ground. "Yah!" I yelled smacking the horse and we went full speed towards the sound. I yanked the reigns as the gang and a giant-ass black spider! What is it with this place and over sized animals? Anyway, next to this giant spider was a white silk looking nest bigger then the spider! Inuyasha was dodging giant legs of the spider coming down on him.

"The jewel shard is in its forehead!" Kagome yelled with Sango and Miroku by her side.

Inuyasha swung his tetsusaiga slashing off one of the legs of the giant spider.

"You're finished spidy!" He yelled. The spider hissed at him and smirked a little.

"Silly half breed, you may think you can defeat me, but try defeating 1,000 of my young!" It snarled.

And just like that, the nest hatched and out came hundreds of these spiders about the size of a large child! Really, about the size of the fat man in the locker room that use to pick on me all the time. Note to self: strangle him when I get back.

I watched as everyone fought and slain the spiders one by one. They were quickly getting over whelmed. I looked up and there was a cliff off a hill that was right next to me over the battle scene. I rode to the top of the cliff and tied my horse to a tree hoping he would be there when I came back. All I could think in my head was, "god you better not get seriously injured again…". I crawled to the top of the hill and peered down at the bottom. Miroku was swinging his staff back forth slashing through the legs and bodies of the spiders. Sago did the same. She seemed to be doing a little better then him considering she through that damn boomerang and killed about 15 at a time. I thought for a second that if she kept it up then they wouldn't need me after all and I wouldn't have to worry about my arm. Unfortunately, I spoke too soon. When the boomerang came back to her, the giant spider knocked it away before it could reach her hand. Sango was forced to use to her sword and start hacking away at the spiders like Miroku. I sighed a little. Half of that sigh was depressed; the other was really pissed. My arm was hurting really bad. I was in serious pain but I knew that I have to help my new friends. They helped me so need to help them.

I stood up and reached for both of my guns on the inside of my black kimono. I put new magazines in them and made sure the safety was. I was locked and loaded. I looked from above and waited till the perfect moment. Then I heard a scream. I was Miroku! A spider was on top of him and he was holding it up with his arms and it desperately tried to reach for him. I took aim and fired. The bullet went straight through one of its eyes and it fell down dead on top of Miroku. Meanwhile, my eyes wandered to Inuyasha as he busied himself with the Giant mother spider. Inuyasha had led the spider below me trying to back it into a corner. I held my breath, and what I did, was brave, but stupid. I jumped off the huge cliff and landed straight onto another eye of the monster. It wailed and screeched in pain doing whatever it could to get me off. I held onto its ummm...hair while it swung me back and forth frantically trying to get me off as if I was a bug. How Ironic…

The only thing I could thing to do is take out my favorite combat knife I had to move from my old boots to a strap under my kimono on my leg. I took the combat knife and plunged it into the monster's head. I screeched louder but it wasn't enough to damage it much but it stalled it enough to jump off the back of it onto the ground.

"Kate? What in the hell are you doing here?? You're suppose to be in bed!" Inuyasha yelled at me. I smiled and smirked.

"How was I suppose to sleep knowing you guys get all the fun without me?" He kind grinned at me. Then my eyes went behind him and I raised my gun quickly and shot just past his head and he ducked to the ground. The bullet went through another spider blasting blood every where.

"Are you stupid or something?? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" he screamed.

"Then it's a good thing that you ducked then isn't it."

"Just get over there and help Sango and Miroku!"

I ran into the swarms of spiders. All I could see were these huge black spiders doing their best to get on top of me and kill me. I shoot through them as each one lunged at me. At first I was easily taking them down as I ran one by one. But then one by one became two by two then three by three. I found myself being swarmed with these things. I was overwhelmed with them; I kept shooting and kept killing them. Suddenly, when I pulled both triggers of my guns, all it did was click. I was out of ammo! I released the empty magazines from my gun, but before I could reach into my kimono to pull out two more, a spider knocked me down. I quickly put my tow guns into my kimono and did my best to punch the spider. It didn't do anything, he didn't even move. All I could do was hold out my arms like Miroku had done. Its fangs reached closer and closer to my face then a set of its arms reached out and held mine down to the ground. Then another set of his legs held down my legs. I was absolutely pinned and worse part about it was, he was crushing my injured arm! I had never felt that much pain in my life! I felt my bandages go moist from my new drawn blood. I stared at it coldly straight into the eye…or eyes I should say. I felt something tighten around me. It was spinning a web around me. I kicked and floundered around as much as I could but it had not a single effect on my escape. The white sticky web was all the way to my chest and my arms couldn't move. I couldn't budge the webbing at all. It didn't even tear a little. But something was strangely odd about that webbing. IT seemed tighter and tighter! It was constricting me! Every breath I took, it constricted more and more. Pretty soon I was feeling a little light headed. My vision was going blurry and I felt my breath becoming shorter and shorter.

"Miroku…help me.." I screamed. But I don't think it was loud enough for him to hear. The giant spider peered over me and opened its mouth like it was going to devour me! But then the spider was slashed and blood flew everywhere. When the body fell there was Miroku with his staff covered in blood.

"Miroku…" I whispered. I don't think I had ever been this happy to see him. Then I realized how stupid I must have looked in this cocoon but I didn't have too much time to worry about that because it had constricted me harder. I thought my ribs were about to crack.

"Kate? KATE?? What's wrong??" He screamed.

"Cocoon….get…me out…" I managed to say. He then grabbed the top of the webbing and tried to tear it. Before he could do so, something flew past him and caught the side of his cheek. He looked back up and there was one of the giant spiders had spat out webbing to capture him only it missed, slicing his cheek on the way. The spider was heading towards him. He quickly got up and slashed it with his staff. Time was running out. I was going to pass out any second. Then finally, he knelt back down and began trying to tear the webbing with his bare hands again. After a second or two, the webbing began to rip and he finally just flung the cocoon off my body. Miroku held me up for a second. I coughed and coughed and coughed trying desperately to get my breath back. He rubbed my back as I took deep breaths in and out.

"That's right, breath, keep breathing your fine…..I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I leaned back and released myself from his arms. He looked at me and I looked at him….and before any kind of wonderful chemistry could be made, I punched him right in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for??"

"God, Miroku, it took you long enough!"

We looked at eachother and smiled. I flew my arms around his neck and hugged him. However, we were rudely interrupted when hundreds of other spiders started towards us.

"We'll finish this later." He said looking at me. We stood but and soon, we were surrounded by the spiders. I had already reloaded my guns ready to fire with my back against Miroku's.

"Miroku, we can't take them all like this."

"You're right. Theres only one other way we can win this." And that moment, he spun around and held me behind him. He unwrapped the prayer beads and just like that, enormous wind from his hand began to suck the spiders in one bye one. Soon, hundreds of them were gone, and after a short while, there were no more spiders except the mother spider. Miroku quickly wrapped his beads back up.

"That what so AWESOME!" I screamed.

"I know, I know, now lets go help Inuyasha!" We ran as fast as we could to the giant spider. Sango was already there. She swung her boomerang and it ran across the back of the spider, injuring it severely. It hissed as it fell on its stomach still alive.

"You're done demon." Said Inuyasha, and he held up his tetsiguia for one last blow but before he could, the spider had noe more like thing to say.

"Be cautious young half breed, for Naraku is amidst."

"Where?? Where is he tell him to show himself!" Inuyasha screamed.

"He is not here, but he is coming. Bigger and stronger then ever. He will kill you, half breed, and all your little friends."

"My name…is not half breed you stupid demon!" and he killed the spider with one swipe of his sword. He looked down at the carcass.

"its Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

We all stood there looking at Inuyasha as he stood over the corpse of the Spider demon. We all stayed silent. (Talk about awkward moments) I wondered what in the world was going through Inuyasha puny little mind. From what they have told me Naraku is a pretty powerful character. I can't imagine his power now that he has become stronger. I looked into everyone's eyes, starting with Inuyasha. I remembered his story with Kikyo they had all told me about. Then my eyes wondered to Miroku, then Sango, Shippo and Kagome. All of them had a story. All of them had some kind of terrible encounter with this Naraku that caused life changing things to happen. It was all very clear to me. Naraku must die. It was time for me just to forget about all doubts I had about staying here because that's not important now. All that's important now is that Naraku is stopped. These people I have traveled with this week are good, kind hearted people. Well, that might be giving Inuyasha more credit then he deserves but there is some kind of love in his heart or else he wouldn't put up with me tagging along. Aren't demons supposed to be you like….assholes or something? That might be the human part in him though. That would explain a lot. I wanted to help them. I want to do what ever it takes to kill this Naraku so Japan can live in peace once more. I'll fight along side Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango…and of course Miroku. My heart ached most for Sango. Losing her family like that. I lost my family too and I wanted to kill the bastards who shot my mother so I understand perfectly why killing Naraku is the top priority on her list in her life.

My fists balled up in anger thinking about how Naraku had harmed my new friends. Friends? But then I smiled at the fact that, yes. They are my friends. They just met me not too long ago yet they were willing to risk their life for mine as well.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha. Let's get the shard and get out of here what do ya say?" she smiled.

"Yeah. There's no use in wasting our time here. Lets get back to the village." He said.

Inuyasha took out a bloody shard from the forehead of the spider and walked on with everyone else following him. I started to walk with them, but some pulled me to stay a little while longer. I stood over the corpse of the spider. It was eerie to see it. I have seen many things I my life that didn't send as many chills up my spine as this spider did. I took my dagger from its body and flicked it hard trying to remove as much as the blood from it as I could. I put it back in my holster hooked to my thigh under my leg. When I pulled my arm back up, pain shot up across my body. I looked at the ground and there were little puddles of blood from my soaked bandages.

"_Damn…I'll never get healed at this rate…"_ I thought to myself. I took one more glance at the spider then turned as Inuyasha yelled my name.

"Kate, are you coming or what? Don't make us leave you behind!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming hold your panties I'm coming damn it"

I swear if anything was gonna kill that Inuyasha it was going to be me. He really aggravates me sometimes.

I walked slowly all the way back to Kaede's kicking my feet and just thinking about a lot of things. One big thing was Miroku. I didn't really know what to think about him anymore. I have these strange feelings for him that I can't explain. Feelings that I have never felt for anyone before. It couldn't be that I love him is it? No, no that can't be. I mean, even if it _did_ get that way, me and him could never be. I mean, I'm from America, 2007. He's from Japan ….umm…..I'm not really sure what year…but it's defiantly before the Ipod and Razr so it must be some serious ancient times. Besides, he must have feelings for Sango. After all, he did say that he was special to her. But what about me? I would give anything to know how he feels about me. Its probably nothing like what he feels for Sango. She's so perfect. She doesn't need guns to be a good fighter. She has a frickin sword and a giant boomerang. I mean, throwing and over sized Kangaroo weapon they use in Australia but take a lot of effort and talent. All I do is use stupid guns. I mean, so what if I have fantastic aim? Its nothing compared to her. And she's so nice and kind hearted. I know that I was really harsh about her in the beginning but I'm starting to see why Miroku would like her so much. Who wouldn't? I walked into the hut and everyone was sitting around a fire ring talking. I enter and just take a seat in the corner of the room. Everyone kinda of looked at me. I paid them no mind and took out my guns unloading them, then getting my cleaning kit and taking my gun apart piece by piece and focusing on it. I over heard the conversation between all of them.

"Sometimes I just really miss all of them. Especially father and Kohaku." Sango sighed buffing her boomerang. I felt bad for her. I really did. I mean, I lost my mother to a stupid druggie with a bad attitude, but she lost her whole kin to a stupid demon. I'm not saying that she's in a bigger hole then me, but I understand why she would be so sad. Even after everything that's happened though, she still seems to keep her head up and fight. I think its just because she knows she has such great friends to be there for her. That is kinda comforting now that I think of it. I never really had any friends. I think the only thing that kept me sane, was the pure belief that I was going to find who ever killed my mother and destroy him for tearing my family, and my heart, to pieces. "After all, they were my family. They were my everything –my life." She said in a depressed voice.

Everyone looked away, and kept silent. But of course, Inuyasha had to open his big mouth.

"Well, then there is only one way to make it better! We have to continue our search for the sacred jewel shards and destroy Naraku. We'll avenge everything he has done and everything he has taken away from us."

I was a little impressed with Inuyasha. I thought he was going to say something arrogant or stupid and make a fool out of himself. He was being really mature. Wow that's probably a first for him. I wish I could give him a gold star or some shit.

I looked over at Miroku, and I watched as he slowly put his arm around Sango and pulled her close. Her eyes widened and I saw that her whole face turned red with surprise and embarrassment. The it hit me. He DOES love her. I some what smiled at this. I don't really know why but it made me delighted to she her happy. Then it hit me, I wanted someone to hold me like that….i wanted someone to be with me when I needed them. I know I'm an agent that beats peoples' asses and fights crime (or at least did , not I'm a damn desk clerk) but still. I _am _still a girl. I'm only seventeen, I never really got the chance to asked to the "prom" or anything like that. I didn't get a teenage-hood at all. I went to work as a mole when I was 13 and since then I have been working for the FBI. I have never been in love. Hell, I don't even think I have ever had a crush on a guy besides that one boy in 3rd grade who use to pour worms on my head and pull my hair. (Oh, I must have been some crazy child to get turned on by worms and hair pulling). I had never felt so alone before.

I felt warm liquid run down my cheek. I hoped he didn't see, but he must have. He frowned then turned his head away. I did the same. Sango had forgotten her embarrassment and had settled her head into his robes sobbing a little. Then I started to see green. Why though? Did I really have feelings for Miroku?

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha! Look at them! They are so cute together don't ya think?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha in that annoying perky voice she usually did.

"Feh. Kagome you know it doesn't mean he loves her or anything. Miroku is just being his usual stupid lecherous self." Inuyasha explained. "Sango or any girl would be stupid to fall for it."

Lecherous. I forgot about that little tidbit about him. The butt grabbing asking-to-bear-his-children-kind of guy. I rolled my eyes. My grandmother was right, boys are crazy. Then it hit me. I suddenly remembered when I and Miroku were together in the battle field against that spider demon.

"_We'll finish this later." _

I was trying to get my air back and he slowly rubbed my back and I threw my arms around him…. What came over me? How stupid of me. How could I do something so stupid! There is no way in hell that I could even _try _to get involved with Miroku. It's just pointless. But that only proves Inuyasha's statement about him being a lecherous monk. At first he was all over me then the next comforting Sango. This angered me. Actually it infuriated me! No one plays me! It just doesn't happen! I must have had a really angry look on my face because Kagome and Inuyasha stared at me.

"Kate? Kate what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Yea, you were looking a little flustered there for a sec." answered Kagome.

Suddenly, Sango and Miroku turned and looked at me. I was so embarrassed. Shippo, Kagome and the rest may not have known what was wrong with me, but I knew Miroku did.

"I uh… umm," And there it happened again... I felt the warm liquid run down my face…again. DAMN FEELINGS!

"Kate? Is everything all right?" Sango insisted.

"Umm…errm….yeah. Yeah everything is fine. I just need to umm…take a walk outside. I need air."

"Oh, ok well, be back! I know you don't eat meat but I'll prepare a salad for you or something!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry about it…I brought food for myself…thanks though." I said trying to play normal but it just wasn't working. I wasn't fooling anyone, especially Miroku.

I felt the tears roll down more and more and I tried to control it but it just couldn't stop. I kept telling myself to quit being such a baby but the tears just kept coming. Then physical pain shot up my arm from my wound. I fell on one knee desperately holding my arm trying to make the pain stop. Blood trickled down my arm onto the ground. Everyone stood up and watched as Kagome ran to my side. She held my arm.

"Kate, stay down. You're hurt I didn't even see your wound. You need help!" She said trying to pull me down. I gently stopped her and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just a flesh wound, it'll heal." And I tried to stand up and fell back down.

"Kate, Kagome's right you are in no condition to be out you need to rest and let Kagome dress your wounds." Miroku said kneeling beside me.

"I'm FINE." I said sternly and I got up and walked out holding my injured arm.

I didn't understand it. I walked and walked. It was late and no one was outside. I was just me by myself walking just trying to think. I didn't want to think about Miroku, Sango or anything like that. Everything that had to do with me and him was just simply too confusing. I just wanted to keep it out of my head but I couldn't help but think about him. When I threw my arms around his neck, I smelled his manly scent. I still remember it. Just smelling it made me feel so serene and …happy. I can't help but wonder if I actually might _like _him. Or something deeper….NO. No, no, no, no, NO! I can't be falling for him, it just can't happen! God I don't even want to think about it.

I sat on the bridge and stared at the water at my reflection. I had dirt smeared on my face. I dipped my hand into the water and smeared it on my face trying to make it come off. After, the tiny ripples in the water stilled, I gazed at my reflection once more. I wasn't happy with what I saw. This whole Feudal Era thing just made me a train wreck. It's like I was staring at someone else. Not the confident strong willed Kate I use to be. Its like she was a totally different me. So I stared at that girl for a long while. Wondering why she looks so sad, why she looks so alone. When I snapped out of my crazy mode and back into my reality mode I realized it was me. That girl was me. Angrily I hit the water with my fist. It came back and splashed me in the face. So now, not only was I injured and depressed, but I was flippin' wet too. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Here..." A voice said behind me. I looked to my side and hand offered me a white cloth. I looked up and holding the cloth was Miroku. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe he just watched me hit the water with my fist like some maniac. I just stared at him I frowned and eventually took it from his hand.

"Thanks…" I said quietly. I wiped my face with the cloth and gave it back to him. He placed it back into his robe and laid his staff down, sitting beside me.

"Nice night. Many stars are out tonight." He said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't usually get to see stars back at home because of all the lights in the city."

"They are defiantly beautiful." He said with a sigh.

There was a long pause between us. Finally I just looked at him.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here to talk about the stars with me. What is this really about, Miroku?" I asked looking back at the water at my reflection.

"I just came to see if you were ok."

"Well, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm serious! I'm fine. I promise."

"Well, from what I saw back there, you didn't look fine to me."

I kept quiet. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't even want him here beside me. I mean, I did but ….you know. This is just making me more confused about my feelings. He belongs with Sango…not me. I just wanted to be alone and for him to have never even come. Although, I was a little happy that he actually came for me.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. It's nothing you can do, really."

"I think I have an idea what it's about."

Nervous but excited at the same time I perked up a bit and looked up at him. He had a warm smile on his face, looking right into my eyes. He took his staff and stood up. As soon as he did he reached out his hand for mine.

"Come walk with me, please?" I looked at his hand unsure if it was a good idea. My brain was telling me no. It knew better, but still my heart was screaming yes louder. So my body without too much resist took his hand. When I stood up he kept hold of my hand and I walked with him side by side.

We walked together for a little ways into the same woods where we all fought the giant spider demon. I was looking around then all the sudden he just stopped. He didn't say anything, he didn't move. He just stood there like a statue. He slowly lowered his hand and dropped mine.

"Miroku?" I quietly said. He didn't budge. "Miroku is something wrong?"

He slowly turned around and looked at me with a small smile. We stared at each other and he took one step towards me. I hesitantly took a step back but he just took one more towards me.

"Miroku what are you do-"but before I could finish he dropped his staff and threw his arms around me and held me tight. I was in total shock! I just stood there. Then finally, I felt my arms slowly wrap around him. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his robe and smelled him one more time. It was like no other feeling I have ever felt before in my life. He finally stopped embracing me and held my shoulders looking into my eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Kate, you are an extordinary woman."

"Thanks, I try." I said with a little humor.

"You are brave and talented and very, very beautiful" Was he actually saying these things to me? Was this actually happening? " you are funny and great. But I am worried about you. I don't know if you can handle this life style we have here."

What…..are u kidding me?? HANDLE it?? Umm…I'm a little more useful then Shippo and I saved Miroku's ass a couple times how could he say that?

"What in the hell is wrong with you??" I screamed and I pushed him off of me.

"Please, Kate I mean you no harm. I only wish to protect you. It is too dangerous for you here and I am afraid for your safety."

"Oh, so that's it? At first you, beg me to stay here and fight. But right after I show you my talent and get to know you a little more you want me to leave all the sudden? You have some nerve." I shouted and I started to walk away but Miroku grabbed my arm.

"Kate please wait!"

"No! Let go of me Miroku! You don't want my life in danger but you want Sango to fight with you?"

"Sango has something to fight for! Naraku killed her kin and she wants to avenge them! She has a reason to want to fight Naraku!"

"Oh and I don't? I want to help you guys! I have talent I have fighting ability! I want to kill him just as much as you for all the harm he has caused everyone!"

"This isn't your battle to fight!" he screamed back.

"No, just you and your precious little Sango's fight."

"This isn't about Sango! So don't make it about her, Kate!"

"If it's not about Sango then who the hell is it about then??" I screamed.

He didn't say anything.

"So that's it. You're just gonna stand there staring at me and not say anything? Then fine. I'm just gonna go. I don't need this shit. I'm tired of doing everyone FUCKING favors and they not appreciating anything I do for them." We stared at each other for a moment. Just Glaring. I shook my head slowly, and I began to walk away.

"Kate…" he said calmly. " I _want_ you to stay….i really do."

"Miroku, if you want me to stay with you guys then why do you tell me I can't handle it? I don't understand Miroku. You're confusing me. I want to stay and help you avenge your family honor. I want to help you get that damn hole out of your hand and have a normal life you deserve. That's why _I _ stayed Miorku. Not just because you asked me to, but I heard your story and it just breaks my heart that your curse will only be lifted if you defeat Naraku. That's why I think that you need all the help you can get. I may not be as good of a fighter as Sango or Inuyasha but, its better then nothing."

"It really means a lot to me that you care that much about helping me. But, I don't want you to get hurt or even killed just to save me, Kate. You already almost died trying to save me. You are lucky that Naraku hasn't done anything to harm you or the ones you love. But I am afraid that if you stay here you might be effected by him as well, and I don't want you to suffer like we all had to. You need to get out while you still have a chance."

"Miroku, I'm an orphan. My job is stressful and I hate it. I fetch food, coffee and do paper work all day. Everyday is the same old stuff. Nothing ever changes. Recently, I have began to believe that my life means nothing anymore. Its just a big waste of space in Gods perfect world. But this, THIS is something different, and something really cool. I want to be apart of it with you guys. And no matter what happens, I'm never leaving you till its done. You're stuck with me."

"But…..Naraku. What if he hurts you?"

"Jeez, Miroku. You really think I would go down THAT easy? He would have to do something major to get rid of me."

He smiled at me and laughed a little.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Inuyasha."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." I said jokingly.

"I understand. This time, you can take it as a compliment." He said smiling.

We laughed together followed by an awkward silence (as usual. There seems to be a lot of those between me and him. )

"you know" he finally started to say. "You are either very very kind, or very very foolish."

Wow ….where have I heard that one before. Jeesh.

"You know Miroku, sometimes I wonder if theres a difference between the two."

He smiled and we started to walk side by side with eachother. It felt kinda nice to be walking with him. Almost like it was natural. But as I was enjoying walking with him, something very _un_natural happened. I felt that damn hand of his stroking my ass!

"Damn it Miroku!" and a loud SMACK sound echoed throughout the village as I slapped him straight across the face. He didn't even budge when my hand hit his face. When I removed it, a huge red hand print was like, engraved or something in his hand. That couldn't have felt good at all! I sort of felt bad for it but he didn't seem to mind that much. He must be immune. Wouldn't surprise me if he was as lecherous as he is.

"Miroku, you really need to knock that off. You're not going to get anywhere with any woman if you keep that up."

He sighed and laughed a little. I wanted to stay mad at him but I just couldn't I started to laugh with him.

After we got back to Kaede's house, we found that everyone had gone to bed but the fire had not been put out. I got in my bag and took out some apples, granola bars and some tofu cubes for dinner while Miroku prepared some ramen for himself. I sat there against the wooden wall just chowing down on my vegetarian food. Dull, I know. I needed to know more about this damn Naraku so I decided to give Miroku the 3rd degree to see if I could get some damn info around here.

"So, how powerful is this Naraku guy?"

"Very powerful. And now it's not just him."

"what do you mean?" I asked taking another bite of my apple.

"What I mean is that, Naraku has made reincarnations of himself. Kagura the demon of the wind, Kanna, an evil girl with a deadly mirror and others.

"And they all have jewelshards?"

"Well, naturally, but they also cause problems and hunt down shards for Naraku."

"Wow…this isn't gonna be easy is it?"

He laughed a little. "If it was suppose to be easy we would have already have rid ourselves of him and be living in peace."

"I guess that's true." I said sighing. "I just wish there was something I can do. I mean, he has powers! I have guns."

"Well you never know. You might have powers too and not realize it."

"Yeah right. Me? Powers?"

"Well you are originally from Japan are you not?"

"I am... Why?"

"Well there is a good chance you might be a reincarnation like Kagome. There's no way that you would be able to get through the well to this time without some kind of power. I am the great and all powerful Miroku and even I cannot get through to your time."

I snickered a little bit at his conceited remarks.

"The 'All and Powerful Miroku'? That's a bit much don't you think?"

"You do not think I am All and Powerful?"

"Afraid not. I mean, every super hero has a weakness. Superman's is Kryptonite. Yours? Women. That's pathetic."

"Who's Superman?"

"Ugh. Never mind.."

We finished our dinner and talked a little more about Naraku and _Marvel_ Comic book characters. After all of this nonsense, it seemed to have taken my mind off my wound which I was sure was in pretty bad shape by then. I looked at it and it was covered in blood and was soaking wet.

"My god! Kate, your wound looks terrible! You need new bandages and some of that cream Kaede gave me to put on you."

To put on me? That sounded kinda like an opportunity to grope me again. When will this guy ever learn? I gave him a weird look.

"Please don't worry I won't touch anything else but your arm."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

I wasn't too thrilled about it, but why not. If he tried anything funny I planned on kicking his holy monk ass. He got out the little bottle of the liquid Kaede had given him. He unwrapped my bandages very carefully and took a warm rag and slowly over my wound to clean the dry blood. It actually felt really good for some really odd reason.

As we sat there with Miroku putting cream on my arm, I thought about what he said, about me having powers. Could I? That would be so freaking awesome. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE my guns but it would be awesome to have powers and zap people or fly or something cool like that.

But then, something weird happened as I lost my train of thought. Like a flash of lightening, everything was black. My eyes were open, but all I could see was darkness. Suddenly, images showed up. everything around me was on fire. the trees, village houses. There i stood watching all of these things burned. I was surrounded by fire, yet I could feel no heat. i began to walk through the burning village, and i came upon a stone walkway that lead to pillars and in the middle of the pillars was a throne. There sat a man in long black hair and a dark kimono laughing this god awful chuckle that sent shivers up my spine.

"Kate..." the man said my name in his smooth deep voice.

And just like that it was gone. What the hell just happened?!

"Kate? Kate…is something wrong?"

I didn't say anything…I just sat there with my mouth wide open.

"Kate? …"

Then I snapped back into reality.

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out for a second. You look like you've seen a ghost?"

My head then started to hurt. A pain pulsed through my body like a loud beat. And for just one second…I felt evil. I felt darkness consume my whole body. This overwhelming feeling just swept over me. It was something I was very unfamiliar with. Then, at that moment, it ended. Just like that and it was gone. I was left feeling guilty for whatever just consumed me.

"Miroku..."

"What is it, Kate?"

I was going to tell him everything I just saw in this ...vision. But then, I nothing came out of my mouth when i went to tell him. It was like my voice was snatched out of my throat at that instant. Like something was keeping me from telling Miroku everything.

"Kate? Kate, answer me!" He placed his hand on my forehead. His prayer beads caressed my skin and it burned my cheek. I yanked my head away avoiding to be burned again from his touch or from Miroku noticing what his beads had done to my skin. I would just have to play it cool.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I just seriously spaced out for a second. I just have a lot on my mind. You know all this demon and Naraku thing has just been a little much for me. I must still be comprehending all of it." I was rambling and it was obvious because he didn't buy it.

"Something is wrong with you, Kate. I can feel it. "

" No, no really there is nothing wrong. Oh Good you're done! I must be going to bed now! Good night Miroku!" And i walked away back to the room where everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha was leaning against kirara with Kagome against his shoulder and Shippo in his arms. Sango slept with her Hiraikouts in her arms. She had a very discouraged look on her face. No doubt from worrying about Miroku and I's alone time. I feel for her. I pulled out a blanket from my backpack and laid down.

I remembered everything i saw in my vision. Could that man be Naraku? And if so, then why am i having visions about him?

Miroku was right. Something IS wrong with me.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE : READDD

Oh how I have missed you ! So yes. Please, allow me to explain myself…

I have no posted a single chapter on this site in so long… and to be quite honest with you, I forgot all about you guys  My apologies! However, I was strolling about on the internet, and wouldn't you know I stumble across and then it all dawned on me again! So I suppose what all of you have been wondering where I went. Well, I am now in college, and I have grown up quite a bit. But I still have an eternal love for Treasure Planet and Inuyasha! In fact, it seems all of you liked my TP fic waaayyy more than my Inu one…which is kind of a bummer considering I worked really hard on it and its my all time favorite. I suppose I am a little too old for this, but my writing skilled have increased and I always finish what I start. So guess what that means? MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! Sound the alarms! I am back in action  So I am off to give my people what they deserve ! Please, enjoy and make sure that you comment or review when you are done. No flamers now :P You guys know the drill!

Until Later,

The Author,

PurpleMangos


End file.
